


Marking an Eye

by Iceheartwarrior, Masium



Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Blackouts, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Illusions, Mental Instability, Symbol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheartwarrior/pseuds/Iceheartwarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masium/pseuds/Masium
Summary: Auice feared the blackouts, she despised them completely. The Voice promised to help her, and they had. But what will she do when they give her a mark?
Kudos: 2





	Marking an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Amaya is Ice's kid and Auice is mine
> 
> The idea for this came from Ice

The instrument played once more, she knew she was in the song. She felt safe, she was at home. Her parents sat at a table, happily speaking to one another. Her mother’s long white hair seemed to reflect the light around it, it glimmered in the sun, in contrast to her stepmother’s pitch black hair, although it shined in its own right.

Everything was perfect. 

She sat at the new piano that had been placed into their home. She ran a hand along its cold exterior. The wood felt metallic, it was strange, it didn’t feel natural but it looked beautiful.

Ever so delicately, she pressed a single key down.

Hours seemed to pass as she toyed with the keys, figuring out which one made what sound and which key followed which. The notes almost came naturally, she didn’t even need to see the combinations to know.

It felt natural.

She grew tired of the notes eventually, and she stood once more. She made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge in search of a snack. She shivered from the cold air that escaped.

She lingered longer than she expected, she struggled to find what she might enjoy but eventually brought out some leftovers from the previous night. It would do her well to heat the food first. She made her way over to the oven and patiently waited for it to heat up, it would take some time but she was in no hurry.

Finally, the food was ready, she had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes now. Grabbing a tea towel to cover her hands she quickly took it out and -

She let out a silent curse as it slipped from her hands. It slightly burned through her shirt but most had landed on her hand and arm, and it was still cold as well, what a waste.

She placed the plate onto the counter and grabbed a rag, quickly moving to clean up what she had spilt. It was everywhere, and each walk seemed to take forever.

But it didn't matter, she eventually finished her duties and had cleaned up her mistake.

She grew tired from the events of the day. She decided it would be best to return to her room and sleep for the rest of the day. The open windows were letting in too much of a breeze for her to simply nap at the table, it felt too cold.

It was odd, she hadn’t done much that day, perhaps she was feeling the exhaustion from the previous night. Once again, she had snuck out to assist Ruby with the formulas and other homework, as well as meet with Vex. 

She wasn’t sure why she visited the boy, but it was nice to have the idle banter from time to time, even if they did argue quite a bit. She found the boy to be odd, he stalked yet he did not follow the Voice. It was strange to her.

The trip to her room seemed to take forever, and the floor felt hard. Perhaps it was just the exhaustion she was feeling, but it seemed the lights were flickering just ever so slightly.

The sun shone brightly into her room, bits of dust floating gently through the rays as she shut the blinds and locked the window. It would be too cold to keep it open during the night, and who knew what could enter.

Once more, she returned to the other side of the room, preparing to fall into another slumber. She shut her door and flicked off the light.

Auice awoke in a cold sweat.

She wasn’t in the boxcar. She knew that much, she was back in her room. Everything was perfect, she hadn’t blacked out again, she was fine. She could see the rays of sunlight peeking through her window, a cold breeze washed over her, it felt delightful, clearly she hadn’t moved all-

She hadn’t left her window open that night.

Her stomach burned, she couldn’t explain it but the skin on her stomach just burned and she hated it and she needed it to stop.

Her fists clenched the fabric around her as she desperately searched her room. She was alone, but it wasn’t dark, yet still she was alone. Her Watcher wasn’t there currently and her parents weren’t in the room.

She tried calling out to her parents, to her friends, to her Watcher and to the Voice. All that left her was a choked gasp. She couldn’t speak.

She couldn’t breath.

Her muscles were tight, and she struggled to move but eventually she managed to throw herself from the bed and to the cold floor below. The floor stole her warmth as she slowly crawled to her feet. 

Her heart pounded in her ears as she tried to move, she felt her eyes pulsating in their sockets as colours mixed. Her legs refused to move and were held back by some force but she endured. She pressed forward and eventually stumbled out of her room. She dragged herself along the wall and towards the bathroom.

She was blinded by the light as she leaned over the sink, hacking out what fluid she could. She needed the air. She needed the light.

She needed to see what was burning her.

She peered at the mirror to see herself. She looked exhausted, her eyes were bloodshot and her arm was soaked, bits of mud caked her hair. She had clearly been outside during the night.

She had blacked out.

With a shaking hand, she slowly lifted her shirt to peer at her stomach, and in the mirror she caught what had been done.

Inky black lines flowed across her body, perfectly parallel to one another all marked by a red outline from the act, she recognised what they formed. She didn’t know how to feel, she couldn’t speak, she couldn’t scream and she couldn’t move.

Stained into her skin was the symbol of the Voice.

She had been marked once more.

No, this wasn’t right. The Voice would have told her something if they planned for this, they would have asked if she wanted this. She knows they would have.

She didn’t know why this was here, she didn’t know who put it there. But she knew who might know.

She crashed through the door, as she flung herself down the stairs and into the living room where her parents sat, there was a light pitter of rain against the windows, she wasn’t sure when it had started raining, but she didn’t care. They both turned startled as she arrived, both questioning what was wrong before she yanked up her shirt to reveal the symbol.

The room was bathed in an uncomfortable silence. They had no answer, they didn’t know.

They didn’t know why it was there.

The fabric of her shirt slowly fell from her hands as her arms fell to her side. She could feel herself shaking. Why her? Why was she picked for this? Surely there were others who were so much more loyal then herself to receive something like this.

Why did she deserve it?

She had so many questions, and no answers. She hated it. She hated that it burned, she hated that she could still feel it. She did the only thing that she could think to do.

She ran.

She burst through her house’s door and ran through the rain, she didn’t care that she was soaked and only in her sleeping wear. She just needed to run.

The streets were practically empty, she could see no one through the haze of rain. She could hear the shouts of her parents but they did not follow. They knew she would return eventually, she always did.

She didn’t know how far she ran, but she was well into the town, she had already passed the school and eventually slipped on the mud and slammed into a log. She struggled to stand but finally had a moment to catch her breath. She was terrified, she didn’t want to stay. She needed to move but something was compelling her to stay.

She collapsed to her knees, tears threatening to fall as she choked out sobs. 

She wanted to know why, she had to know why they picked her, why they decided that she would be the one chosen. As questions raced through her head, she caught a glimpse of herself in a puddle. She was soaked, muddy and had bruises and cuts from where she had been struck by branches. But most of all, there was a red glow shining onto the water.

There was a red symbol shining from her eye. The same one that appeared on all the Red doors she had seen. It held heat, and it pulsated ever so slightly, similar to the head of a Lucid. Yet her eye could still be seen.

She let out another choked sob before she froze, a twig snapped nearby and her head snapped upwards, as she caught the eyes of another girl.


End file.
